A Proposta
by larafrancoo
Summary: Ela, com planos para o futuro. Ele, um banqueiro mal humorado.   Uma criança triste. Uma família – muito– estranha.   Isso daria certo? Ela aceitaria a proposta?


Dei um suspiro, encarando o dia radiante antes de entrar na babyzoon .Estava decidida a ter um emprego de verão, e para ajudar o meu pai a pagar a ás que dificuldade seria cuidar de crianças?

Entrei super confiante – MENTIRA! Tava morrendo de medo de dar tudo errado – esperei o elevador chegar até o ultimo andar e observei a sala linda que era ornamentada de flores.

– AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Bellinha! Bellinha! – claro que foi a Alice que veio correndo em minha direção. O cabelo dela tinha crescido desde a primeira vez que a vi. Ela estava com o mesmo uniforme que eu, uma roupa branca e simples, com o nome babyzoon ao lado. – A Rose achou o emprego perfeito para você, não vai acreditar!

– É melhor ser bom,eu to morrendo de saudades da rose!

–É mesmo, não nos vemos desde Darmouth. – Ela pensou por um minuto e depois começou a pular andando de um lado para o outro. Não me assusta ser expulsa da sua primeira criança. Ela devia achar que Alice era psicótica. – Vamos logoo!

É, até eu estava animada com isso.

Certo, não estou nem um pouco animada com isso.

–Fala sério Rose, 12 mil reais por mês? Para cuidar de uma menina de 7 anos? Qual o problema com ela? – olhei mais uma vez os papéis na mesa, suspirando.

– Nenhum. O problema é o pai dela. O Sr. Cullen perdeu a mulher cedo, coitado, e desconta tudo nas babás. Nenhuma dura mais que um mês.- Ela falou com um olhar estranho. Talvez devesse andar demais com Alice.

– É melhor ele achar uma babá para ele, isso sim. – Falei carrancuda.

– Ah Bella, fala sério, agente te arranja o melhor trabalho daqui e fica reclamando? É cada uma que eu acho viu? – Alice olhou as unhas.

– Tá, tudo bem. – suspirei, e Rose deram gritinhos animadas.

– Ok, assina aqui. – Rose me mostrou um papel. Assinei sem ler rapidamente e peguei o endereço, descendo apressadamente as escadas. Peguei um táxi, e fui para o

meu–futuro–primeiro–trabalho.

Tomei um susto quando vi finalmente a casa linda que era a desse Sr. Cullen. Eu só havia visto uma casa parecida com essa naquela foto aérea da casa do Elvis por um fotógrafo enxerido.

Desci do táxi, paguei o motorista e desci a minha mala, difícil, eu sabia, mas pagaria a minha universidade até terminar.

– Sonhando acordada, bela donzela? – um fantoche "falou"

– Bela donzela? Fala sério Emitto – homem que estava manipulando o boneco riu. Ah não, endereço errado! Isso é um hospício!

– Olá – tentei manter um diálogo civilizado– Eu sou Isabella aqui é a casa do Sr. Cullen? – Olhei no papel.

–Ok Bella – o homem falou, sorrindo – eu sou Emmett. – ele estendeu a mão mas o seu "eu" boneco deu um tapa na sua mão.- Eu falo com ela primeiro, bocó. Oi Eu sou Emitto.E você é uma gata. – Emmett rolou os olhos. Que louco cara! – Eu...nós – ele apontou pro fantoche na sua mão – somos primos do Sr. Cullen – ele riu– basicamente não faço nada da vida, então, vai me... Desculpe, vai _nos_ ver aqui muito.

Nossa, a primeira pessoa que eu encontro na casa é um maluco. Que tipo de primeira impressão acha que eu tive?

– Você que conhecer a casa?Deve ser a nova babá..

– Quero sim, obrigada.

–ok, essa é a sala de estar. – ele abriu a porta e a sala era linda e espaçosa, com uma enorme parede de vidro do lado, dando para o jardim. – cozinha, – uma cozinha linda embutida com alguns empregados andando para lá e para cá, aprontando o jantar, eu supus.- sala de tv. – ele apontou para uma porta antes de subir as escadas, o segui. – nosso quarto – tomei um susto, mas depois vi que estava se referindo aquele boneco maluco. – do poderoso chefão, o da Emma. – Ele parou na porta.

_Emma Marie Cullen. Era o nome da criança que eu ia ser a babá._

Suspirei e bati duas vezes na porta. – Emma? – Falei um pouco baixo demais.

– É... a Emma é meio difícil. Ela é quieta demais. Está assim desde que a mãe morreu.

Abri a porta devagar e me deslumbrei com o quarto lindo que era o bonecas em cada canto mas ela parecia nem se importar, sentada no sofá, quieta.

– Oi. – sentei no sofá que ela estava.

– Oi. – ela falou simplesmente.

– Quer brincar comigo? – insisti.

– Você é a nova babá, não é? – ela mudou de assunto, triste.

– Não, sou sua nova amiga. – Ela olhou para mim.

– Tudo bem, eu não sou a pessoa mais linda do mundo mas não me olha com essa cara feia. – ela deu um meio sorriso, mas logo balançou tristemente a boneca que estava na sua mão.

–Olha, a coisa que eu mais faço quando estou assim triste é comer brigadeiro! Vamos lá! – Levantei num pulo e ela nem se mecheu. – Vamos lá! Brigadeiro! – falei como uma reverência.

– Papai disse que dá cáries. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

. Lá estávamos nós, na imensa mesa de marfim da cozinha depois do jantar.

– Você nunca comeu brigadeiro?

– Nunca. – coloquei o chocolate no prato.

– Então tudo se tem uma primeira vez. – ergui a colher cheia do mais precioso colocou na boca.

– Bom né? – analisei a sua expressão.

– Nem um pouco. – ela empinou o nariz e saiu.

Arrumei tudo no quarto dela e depois de vestir a sua roupa e pentear seus cabelos, a deixei na cama e fui dormir. Foi lá que eu percebi.

_O senhor C. não chegou para o jantar._

**3 minutos depois...**

– Ei, Bella. – vi alguém cutucando meu braço e tomei um susto quando vi que era a Emm. – pode me dar mais um pouco daquilo?

– Ah Emm, nem dá. O Emmett comeu seu brigadeiro todo.

– Ei, nem vem! – não é que a encarnação apareceu na janela? – foi o Emito.- ele tirou a mão da escada e apontou pro boneco. – Seu bisonho, quem tá segurando a escada? – Emitto falou. – MERDA! – e os dois caíram.

É, amanhã será um dia loooooongo.


End file.
